deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah vs Time Force Megazord
intro Wiz: Kiju vs Mecha two hugely popular things in Japanese culture. Boomstick: Like the Godzilla moster King Ghidorah. Wiz: Fighting the Megazord from Power rangers time force. It's our job to analize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win. Boomstick: In a Death Battle! (it shows King Ghidorah and The Time Megazord in a generic city) King Ghidorah Wiz: King Ghidorahs origin is possible either him being a evil space monster who wants to destroy earth or him being some creatures called Dorats being fused together with Radiation. In both Origins he wants to destroy the world and beat his rival Godzilla. Boomstick: To be one of Godzillas rivals he needs to be tough with lots of powers. King Ghidorah can be compared to Godzilla in many ways, he can shoot gravity beams, he can fly at mach 3 and possible light speed in space, He can use his wings to make a hurricane like wind force, he can send a electrical spark through his teeth, his scales are very durable taking a blast from Godzillas atomic breath, he has a dome that with its tentacels to drain peoples life energy and gives it to Ghidorah, and he can cover himself in a meteorite that has magntic properties. Wiz: That's just the start he even has forms. He started off as a Dorat but because of radiation he turn into the King Ghidorah we all know and love, after his first defeate he became Mecha king Ghidorah, then he became a younger version called Cretaceous King Ghidorah, he then became Ghidorah after being awaken after several thousand years, then after absorbing Motheras spirit he became thousand year old dragon king Ghidorah. Boomstick: and i though Goku had lots of forms. Well most of what i said before goes with all of the others besides the Dorat. Mecha King Ghidorah can shoot fire gravity beams from his two non robotic head, he can shoot plasma lasers from his robotic head, he has electrical cables, and mechanical hands that can immobilize Godzilla. The Cretaceous King Ghidorah can't shoot gravity beams but he can shoot fireballs. Ghidorah is the weakest form and it can do any of the powers from the previous forms and it can't even fly. Ghidorah's only power is to bite electric sparks. The thousand year King Ghidorah has a golden shield around himself, it can shoot a even more powerful gravity beam, and it can breath underwater. Wiz: Whats a Good villain without weaknesses? Boomstick: Kite man? Wiz: I said a good Villain. Well King Ghidorah's neck isn't covered in scales, If Ghidorah is pinned down he can be helpless, and hes very cowardly even with his great power. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVtAcLQRUCY Boomstick: What a mighty roar Time force megazord Wiz: After Ransik escaped to the year 2001 The time Force rangers stole Chrono morphers and they hacked a timeship to fallow Ransik to the 21st century. They soon found the Quantum Box which contained the Quantum Ranger who helps them fight Ransik making him surrender. The Time Rangers went back to their normal time only coming back when Super Megaforce needed to get all of the red rangers to beat the Armada once and for all. Boomstick: The Time megazord is stored in the time 3000 only for the reason to refuel them. The Time flyer 1 is the chest controlled by Wesley Collins and it can move at Mach 5. The Time flyer 2 is controlled by Lucas Kendall, it is the Left leg, and it can fly at Mach 3. Time flyer 3 is the right leg controlled by Trip and it can fly at mach 3. Wiz do i really have to continue this? Wiz: yes you said you want to do the powers and abilities part. Boomstick: But this is so repetitive! Wiz: Welcome to power rangers Boomstick: Boomstick: ugh. Time flyer 4 is the left arm piloted by Katie Walker and it flies at Mach 500! Wiz: Mach 4. Boomstick: Time flyer 5 is the right arm driven by the leader Jen Scotts and it flys at Mach 4. Happy Wiz? Wiz: Very. The Time force Megazord is when the flyers combine together and The Megazord has The Time megazord saber and it has a shield. The Saber can be charged up to shoot a fire energy blast and he can freeze enemies with the saber strike. The Time megazord can also be compared to the original Megazord who fought people like Lord Zedd Boomstick: The Megazord has a blue form that isn't for attacking much but for speed as it can fly at Mach 4. When it does need to attack it does have the Time Jet Blaster. Wiz: The time megazord is cool and all but it has weaknesses of course. Boomstick: The Time megazord is very dura- Wiz im losing my voice. Wiz: go lay down for now. The time megazord is very durable but it isn't very fast and the jet mode is fast but not so durable. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU8Wrl_0AYQ Pre fight Wiz: Now that our fighters our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a giant battle! fight The Time jets fly through a portal going to the past. Jen: Okay team now we must destroy the Dorat. A explosion goes off and Ghidorah roars. The Time force Megazord charges at Ghidorah and it slashes Ghidorah. Ghidorah is knocked into a city and he gets up looking at The time force megazord. The time force megazord runs at Ghidorah but he bites the megazord with his three head shocking it. Ghidorah tosses The Time force megazord through a few buildings. The time force megazord gets up and it slashes at Ghidorah. Trip: Your time is up! The Time force megazord slashes at Ghidorah making a explosion. Ghidorah falls and The time force Megazord goes into the future. The time Megazord looks around and it sees Cretaceous King Ghidorah. Cretaceous King Ghidorah shoots a fireball at The time force megazord and he charges at it. The time force megazord punches Cretaceous King Ghidorah and it flips him into the ground. Cretaceous King Ghidorah gets up and he shoots three fireballs at The Time force megazord. The Time force megazord slashes at the fireballs cutting them and they charge up their saber. Cretaceous King Ghidorah roars as its blasted with a fire blast from the time forces megazord. The Time force megazord goes into the future as Cretaceous King Ghidorah falls. Lucas: Lets hope we don't ever see that creep again. King Ghidorah falls from the sky in a meteorite crashing into the ground making a creator into the city. Wesley: What was that!?! King Ghidorah roars Wesley: not again. King Ghidorah shoots a gravity beam at The Time force megazord. The Time force megazord charges at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah uses his wings to knock the time force megazord back. The Time force megazord tosses it saber at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah roars and The time force Megazord charges at King Ghidorah. The Time force megazord flips over King Ghidorah and it cuts off his head. King Ghidorah falls and the time force megazord goes into the future. Katie: wait let me guess we turn around and he see the monster? Mecha King Ghidorah roars and he shoots two gravity beams and a plasma laser at The time force megazord. Katie: he keeps on getting more powerful! Trip: Then let this be the last we see him!. The time force megazord shoots a fire blast at Mecha King ghidorah but he shoots the fire blast back at the time force megazord. Mecha King Ghidorah flys at the time force megazord and he bites it. Trip: I don't know If we can last! The time force Megazord stabs into Mecha king Ghidorah and it pushes King Ghidorah down. Mehca King Ghidorah tries to fly off and the time force Megazord grabs his tail slamming him into a mountain. The time force megazord charges at the mountain. Mecha King Ghidorah lifts up the mountain and he tosses the mountain at The time force megazord. The time force megazord charges at Mecha king Ghidorah slashing at him and he falls. The time force rangers go back to their own time. Jen: well we will never see that thing again. Mothera falls and a familial roar is heard The time force megazord runs over and they are blinded by a golden light. King Ghidorah flys into the air and he shoots a gravity beam at the Time force Megazord. The time force megazord turns into its blue mode and it flys around shooting at King Ghidorah. the golden shield around Ghidorah blocks the blast and King Ghidorah roars blasting the wings and legs off. The time force megazord falls and King Ghidorah walks to it. Jen: son of a bi- King Ghidorah smashes the time force megazord. KO! It shows King Ghidorah smashing the time rangers city and the time rangers themselfs crushed into the ground. Godzilla is also awakened. result Wiz: I didn't expect that. Boomstck: nobody expects the spanish inquisition Wiz. Wiz: l-lets start the results Boomstick: Okay well The time megazord is faster on land in the jet form but King Ghidorah was faster in space and both were equal with the normal megazord and King Ghidorah on land. Wiz: possible both are equal in durability and attack if we compare the time megazord to lord Zedd who could destroy the earth and King Ghidorah could do the same. If we dont say that the time megazord was the same it would be town i would say. Boomstick: The time megazord and King Ghidorah could both fight giant monsters. Wiz: the Time magazord was run by more then one person so that could help but also King Ghidorah could do more as it could destroy earth and be faster as the time megazord. Boomstick: Intel could go eather way. Wiz: King Ghidorah had more ways to beat the time megazord. could beat the baby Dorat form and possible Ghidorah but still King Ghidorah would be able to fallow the time rangers through any time. Boomstick: The time megazord was just out of time. Wiz: The winner is King Ghidorah. NEXT TIME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM3vBDq1C5E VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Qf2JsSkmag Lewis Legend vs Brook Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:"Power Rangers vs Godzilla" Themed Death Battles